


Worship

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Supernatural, The Hardy Boys
Genre: Body Worship, Edging, Incest, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: The Hardy Boys in the Supernatural verse - after a hunt, Frank likes to take the time to worship his little brother's body.





	Worship

As soon as they were sure the spirit was dead & dusted, Frank drove Joe back to the motel they were staying at. “Go pack up, little brother,” he ordered as he pulled his phone out & started searching. They had a routine established now whenever a hunt ended late enough in the day that it wasn’t worth it to start home. While Joe packed up, Frank searched for a slightly more upscale place – somewhere that was worthy of the kind of treatment he fully intended to give his brother that night.

By the time Joe had loaded all their stuff in the back of the van, Frank was finishing up their reservation using one of the credit cards the Winchesters had helped them scam. At first, the older Hardy had felt back about it, but he’d grown to understand the need for them. And when he used them like this, for pampering Joe, then Frank was absolutely ok with it.

They picked up Chinese take out & drove to the hotel – an actual hotel, with an “h.” It wasn’t quite high-end enough to merit a valet service, but it was still a solid 3-star place. After checking in & lugging their essentials to the room, both boys kicked off their boots & collapsed onto the obscenely comfortable king-sized mattress.

“Food,” Frank said, looking over at Joe with a soft smile. “Then showers. And then I’m gonna take care of you, baby boy.” Joe shivered, winking playfully at the older boy.

“I love it when you get all controlling,” the blonde said, but his eyes were completely serious. Frank just shook his head & smacked at his hip.

“Get up, bum. I got a lot of work to do to you tonight.”

The next few hours were spent fulfilling Frank’s list of orders. They ate their food & enjoyed the leisurely pace of their meal. When they were done, Frank sent Joe off to shower while he got the room ready. He wanted Joe to build up a little anticipation & take some time to get himself ready in his head. While he listened to the shower, Frank stripped the comforter from the bed, leaving it with the bottom sheet & the pillows all piled up at the head of the bed. He fished the lube & Joe’s favorite plug out of their bags & set it on the bedside table before moving to dim most of the lights except for a few lamps & the fading sunlight coming through the gauzy curtains of the big window.

“That shower, man,” Joe said, coming out with a towel around his waist & a pleasant, relaxed look on his face. Frank laughed, reaching up to brush his wet hair back.

“Glad you enjoyed it,” he whispered before leaning in & claiming Joe’s lips in a soft kiss. “Go lay on the bed & relax. Take a nap. I’m gonna get cleaned up.”

Frank showered quickly, enjoying the heat & pressure of the water. He gave himself enough time to get clean & about five minutes of indulgence under the spray before shutting it off & toweling dry. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he was struck by how soft & calm everything seemed. Joe was stretched out on the bed, the sun glowing as it struck his back & the top curve of his ass. Frank paused, listening to the steady breathing that told him Joe had, indeed, taken a nap.

Frank tossed his towel to the side & walked over to the bed. He crawled up near Joe’s feet, reaching out to gently ease his hands around the younger boy’s ankles. He kept his touches light until he knew Joe was awake, not wanting to startle him.

“You comfortable, baby boy?” he asked, leaning in to kiss over the hard jut of Joe’s left ankle bone.

“Yeah, Frank,” Joe murmured, somehow managing to go even more boneless as he let Frank tug his legs apart into a wider sprawl. And then his eyes fluttered shut as Frank’s lips were on him.

It had started after their first year of hunting when Joe had had a near miss with a werewolf. Frank had been so relieved that he’d spent the night just flat out covering his little brother’s body with kisses to make sure he was really alright. The next time was when Joe couldn’t get comfortable after a long hunt had strung them out over several nights without sleep, leaving him too tired to actually get any rest. So Frank had given him a full body massage before a round of lazy sex that left them both sleeping for hours.

It was a few more random occurrences before Joe actually approached Frank & asked if they could make it more regular. So they did. Whenever a hunt ended, Frank would spend the next night worshipping his little brother’s body, relearning all his special spots & scars & making sure Joe knew just how loved & cherished he was. It didn’t matter if they were back home or at a hotel – the night after a hunt was done, Frank did his level best to rock his brother’s world.

Tonight, Frank spent almost ten minutes on Joe’s left leg alone. He massaged the muscles from ankle to hip, trailing kisses along the way. He found the small line scar on Joe’s calf where he’d cut it on a pane of glass when they were sneaking into a house during one of their earlier detective cases. And there was the burn mark on his thigh from a flare he’d used against a wendigo last autumn.

But while he made sure to hit all his scars & marks, Frank also worked to hit every one of the little spots Joe had that made the teen shudder & moan. There was the little spot at the back of his knee – Frank grazed over it with his teeth until Joe let out a huff of air. Then the crease where his ass met his thigh. Frank traced it with his tongue, getting ever closer to the split of his cheeks. He stopped only when Joe started to rut against the mattress.

“We’re just getting started, baby boy,” Frank promised. Joe groaned louder as Frank went back down & started up the right leg.

By the time Frank was working on Joe’s back, the teen was covered in a light sheen of sweat. He tasted salty & clean. Frank licked his lips, hands settling on Joe’s hips as he started rocking against Joe’s ass. “You ready to turn over for me, Joe?” he asked. The teen groaned.

“Frank, please, I… I’m ready for you. Please, just… fuck…”

But Frank just guided Joe over onto his back. “We’ll get there, baby boy. But ya know I gotta check over all of you…”

“God damn your thoroughness,” Joe gasped out, arching up as Frank’s thigh grazed his cock. Frank just laughed softly & bent back down to start working up Joe’s legs again.

There was the rough patches on his knees from being drug behind a car once. And the line up his shin where he was extra ticklish. The scar from a knife on his belly. The sharp curve of his ribs that Frank liked to nibble on just to feel the way it affected Joe’s breathing. His pulse, fluttering in his throat as his older brother sucked a soft bruise right above it.

“How you doing, Joe?” Frank asked almost an hour later as he slowly rutted against the teen’s thigh, his own leg growing slick as Joe echoed his movements.

“I’m going crazy, Frank, please…” The teen was always so responsive, which Frank loved, but it meant he often had to go slow or pause as he worked his way over Joe’s body to give his little brother the chance to calm down. He could, of course, just let Joe cum – the teen was young & healthy enough to bounce back quickly.

Sometimes he did, when he knew Joe really needed to relax. He’d do everything he could until Joe was cumming dry & practically comatose.

But when the hunt hadn’t been that bad & Frank could take his time, he liked to hear Joe whine & beg a little. Joe sometimes called him a sadist, but he always said it with a soft gasp that totally underscored any of the possible severity of it.

“I got two places left I haven’t covered, baby boy,” Frank whispered, leaning down to kiss the moans out of Joe’s mouth.

“Fuck, Frank,” Joe groaned. “You’re gonna get down there & find out I’m blue.” The older boy just laughed & slid down Joe’s body until he was eyeing Joe’s swollen cock. The tip was almost purple & leaking a steady stream down against his belly.

“Not blue,” he murmured, leaning in to lick across Joe’s balls, loving the way it made Joe curl up off the bed before falling back. Frank slowly worked his way over Joe’s sac, sucking first one ball into his mouth & then the other before he licked up & down the length.

“You wanna cum like this, Joe?” he asked, breathing over the tip. “Or you wanna wait until I’m inside you?”

“Fucking sadist,” Joe gasped out. He reached down & grabbed at his legs, hooking his hands behind his knees to pull them up & apart. “Please, Frank. Please. It’s getting hard to wait.”

“Getting hard?” Frank asked, arching an eyebrow. “Really, Joe, that’s the best you can do?”

“Shut up,” Joe said, groaning. “All the blood’s away fro my brain.”

Anything else he might have said was lost as Frank leaned down & licked over Joe’s hole. The final spot that made Joe lose his mind. Frank put his hands under Joe’s hips to help hold him steady as he lapped at the rim until it loosened enough for him to push the tip inside. He listened to Joe, gauging how fast & hard to go at him before pulling back to let Joe retreat from the edge. Joe knew exactly what he was doing, too, so he’d try to bite back his sounds, but Frank knew his little brother too damned well.

By the time he’d finally worked up to thrusting two lubed up fingers into Joe’s body, the blonde was near-on frantic. Joe clawed at the bed, his legs dropped down around Frank’s shoulders as he thrust back against the probing digits.

“Frank, I need to cum. God, please, I need it. I’m so close, please…”

The older boy shushed him quietly before pulling his fingers out & stroking his own cock. “I got you, baby boy,” he whispered as he knelt between Joe’s legs & nudged his cock against Joe’s rim. The blonde’s body opened up easily for him, letting him push all the way in with one, steady stroke. Joe wrapped his legs around Frank’s hips, locking his ankles at the small of Frank’s back.

“Afraid I’m gonna go somewhere?” Frank teased with a slow rocking motion. Joe reached up & pulled Frank down for a hard kiss

“Never letting you go,” Joe groaned, breathless. Frank just smiled & started to fuck into the younger man with intent.

“You never have to,” he said, biting Joe’s lip. “Go ahead & cum, baby boy.”

Joe obeyed instantly, his cock twitching as sticky strings of cum shot out of him & painted their bellies. Frank fucked him through it & the following orgasm as Joe’s overworked cock produced a second round almost immediately. The small, soft, high moans that escaped Joe’s mouth as his body clenched down around Frank’s cock had the older boy following. He buried his face against Joe’s throat, feeling the teen’s release warm between them as he pressed their bodies tight together.

Frank allowed himself several long moments of kissing Joe as they both came down from the high of release. When he could, he slipped out, rolling over to grab the plug & stuff Joe full carefully to keep his cum warm & safe inside the younger boy. Frank kissed over the stretch of the teen’s rim, smiling as Joe twitched. He moved a little slowly as he went to the bathroom to get a warm wet washcloth.

After cleaning Joe’s belly off – with a few swipes of his tongue & a hum at the flavor – he helped the blonde roll to a more comfortable position. Frank turned off the lights & pulled the comforter up over them as he spooned up behind Joe.

“Love you, Frank,” Joe muttered, already half asleep. Frank kissed the back of his neck, one last moment of worship as he wrapped a tight arm around Joe’s middle.

“Love you, baby boy.”

END


End file.
